1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a monitor apparatus, and more particularly, to a monitor apparatus in which a monitor main body can be disposed in parallel with a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is being widely used a display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) which has a thickness relatively thin with respect to its displaying area.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional monitor apparatus 101 comprises a monitor main body 110; a base 120 supporting the monitor main body 110; a link 130 connecting the base 120 and the monitor main body 110; a monitor hinge 140 interposed between the monitor main body 110 and the link 130 and supporting the monitor main body 110 to be rotated with respect to a transverse axis of the link 130; and a base hinge 150 interposed between the base 120 and the link 130 and supporting the link 130 to be rotated about the base 120.
Such a conventional monitor apparatus 101 can be seated on an installation surface such as a table in a state that the monitor main body 110 stands on the base 120, and can be mounted to a wall 190 in a state that the monitor main body 110 is disposed approximately parallel with the base 120, as shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, when the monitor apparatus 101 is mounted to the wall 190, a mounting bracket 180 is additionally provided to mount the base 120 to the wall 190.
However, in the case where the conventional monitor apparatus 101 is mounted to the wall 190, it is hard to keep an initial state of the monitor main body 110 being parallel with the base 120 due to the weight of the monitor main body 110 and the link 130, and thus the monitor main body 110 is likely to be rotated expansively and downwardly over time. Further, as the monitor main body 110 moves away from the base 120, the conventional monitor apparatus 101 occupies much space.